As disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-36965), the conventional technology includes a control device for an internal combustion engine that includes a function that detects the occurrence of pre-ignition based on a temperature inside a combustion chamber (a wall surface temperature).
The applicants are aware of the following literature, which includes the above described literature, as literature related to the present invention.